Verdadera identidad
by MugiwaraNoEri
Summary: ¡Segunda temporada de "Mi historia en One Piece"! ¡Gracias a todos!
1. Capítulo 50

_-¿Qué piensas hacer, Ace?  
-No lo sé.-responde a su azulado compañero de celda.-Tengo que pensar.  
El chico no ha cambiado de posición, pero la expresión de su rostro se ha transformado por completo. ¿Qué diablos hacía Luffy allí? ¿Es que era idiota? Ahora tendría que sacarlos a los dos, a ella y a él, sin saber siquiera como se sacaría a él mismo de Impel Down. _

_Apenas se da cuenta de que han llegado unos guardias._

 _-Portgas D. Ace.-dice uno mientras otro abre la celda en la que está.-Ha llegado tu hora._

He logrado esquivar algunos guardias escondiéndome por las esquinas de los pasillos. Hace un frío increíble que me cala los pies descalzos cada vez que los poso en los adoquines. Pero no debo detenerme, ahora no. Tengo que llegar a Ace. Tengo que sacarle de allí antes de que me encuentren. He tenido suerte de que alguien haya salido de allí y atraiga toda la atención.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, el guardia ha dicho que nadie ha salido.

Mientras corro por los pasillos, agito la cabeza. ¿Qué importa eso ahora? Tengo que llegar al piso en el que está Ace.

Al llegar a un cruce oigo pasos. Mierda, son cinco guardias. No tengo dónde esconderme. Tengo ganas de echarme a llorar y el corazón me va a cien por hora. Lo único que me sale hacer es pegarme a la pared lo máximo que puedo y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si eso me ayudase a camuflarme de algún modo.

Van a verme.

Estoy muerta.

Justo cuando cruzan la esquina, escucho gritos desde el otro lado. Los guardias iban a cruzar hacia mi pasillo, pero pasan de largo al siguiente. Hay alguien en la celda, gritando, pero no alcanzo a ver quién es. Los cinco guardias corren hacia allí y yo aprovecho para correr hacia el otro lado y esconderme en un hueco de la pared.

Al cabo de unos segundos, escucho a dos de los guardias marcharse por donde yo había venido a regañadientes. Con sigilo, espero a que se marchen y voy hacia el pasillo donde estaba aquella celda. Hace esquina en otros dos pasillos. Maldita sea, esto es un laberinto sin salida.

Mientras pienso en mi próximo paso, me quedo pegada a la pared de la esquina.

-Hola.-oigo detrás de mí.  
Se me para el corazón por un momento y me doy la vuelta de golpe.  
Dentro de la celda hay alguien. A juzgar por su voz sé que es una mujer. La poca luz que entra en la celda me deja ver que está atada por la espalda y sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Me llama la atención su largo, liso y rebelde cabello rojo, recogido en una coleta baja de modo que parece que en realidad su pelo es sólo el que le sobra por los lados, y sus pupilas rodeadas por un gris iris que se clava en mí.

-H-hola…  
Ella se acerca un poco a la luz y puedo ver que sonríe. Al principio sus ojos me dieron un poco de miedo. Ahora me ofrece una mirada cálida y amistosa.  
-Tranquila, estoy de tu lado. Acabo de gritar a los maderos para despistarles.-se echa a reír-¿Qué haces fuera? ¿Has salido tú sola?

Asiento con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, y me acerco un poco. Ella me mira ladeando la cabeza.

-Vaya, eres muy inocente. Acercarte así a la celda de un preso en uno de los pisos más peligrosos…

Abro mucho los ojos y doy un paso atrás.  
-¿D-debería temerte?  
Ella asiente con la cabeza.  
-En realidad, cuando menos te lo esperes me transformaré en reptil y te arrancaré la cabeza de un mordisco.

Sé que habla en broma, pero en ese momento todo me produce escalofríos. Ella frunce el ceño y se echa a reír de nuevo.

-Y-yo…  
-Tonta, es una broma.  
Ambas nos quedamos calladas y ella continúa sonriente. Parece muy tranquila para la situación en la que estamos. Me recuerda un poco a Luffy.

-¿Eres pirata?  
Ella asiente con la cabeza y ladea un poco el brazo. Veo una marca tatuada, una cara simple y redonda con algunos adornos alrededor. Me suena muchísimo aquel símbolo, juraría haberlo visto en alguna parte.  
-Me llamo Miki. ¿Y tú?  
-Soy Eri…-murmuro, pero sonrío un poco. Aquella chica transmitía una cálida confianza. Casi estaba más tranquila cerca de ella.  
-Es un placer conocerte.-sonríe de nuevo.-Tenía muchas ganas.  
Ladeo la cabeza, confusa. Me acerco a ella y, para estar a su altura, me pongo de cuclillas rodeando las piernas.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Bueno, últimamente los maderos han estado hablando mucho de ti. Eri, la hermana perdida de Sombrero de Paja y Puño de Fuego, la cuarta nieta de Garp.  
Abro mucho los ojos.

-¿De verdad? Pero, ¿cómo…?  
-Sh.  
Inmediatamente pone la cara seria y yo me pego mucho a su celda. Oigo unos pasos acercarse, pero no llegan a nuestro pasillo. Suspiro con alivio.

-Qué susto…  
-No puedes quedarte aquí, Eri-moon.-aquel extraño mote me sorprende un poco.-Ten mucho cuidado con los guardias. Por suerte ahora están buscando a tu hermano.  
-¿Cómo? ¿A mi hermano? ¿No tienen encerrado a Ace…?

De nuevo, pasos acercándose.  
-Corre, vete.-me murmura.-Vamos, antes de que te descubran.  
Me levanto rápidamente y me acerco al pasillo con cuidado.  
-Volveré a por ti, Miki-chin.  
Antes de irme veo que ella se queda con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara y, a continuación, niega con la cabeza y se echa a reír.

Continúo corriendo por los pasillos durante mucho tiempo, el miedo ni siquiera me deja llevar la cuenta. Tal vez incluso hayan sido horas. Todos los guardias corren por los pasillos con una misión, así que no reparan en mí. Jamás nadie imaginaría que una debilucha como yo saldría de su celda.  
Pero debía darme prisa, si algún guardia iba a mi piso delataría mi ausencia. Además, el otro guardia todavía estaba vivo. Quién sabe cuánto tardaría en recobrar el sentido.

Sigo corriendo hasta llegar a un cruce en el pasillo. Allí hay dos guardias de pie, frente a una celda. Freno en seco automáticamente y vuelvo a esconderme, cerca del cruce, para escuchar sus pasos cuando se marchen.

En lugar de eso, oigo voces:

-Portgas D. Ace. Ha llegado tu hora.


	2. Capítulo 51

Antes de pensar nada vuelvo por donde he venido buscando algo, una idea, un solución para la situación. No podía dejar que se lo llevaran. Había llegado a Ace. Después de tanto tiempo, él estaba enfrente de mí. Necesitaba abrazarle, necesitaba volver a tocarle, no podía dejar que me lo arrebatasen de nuevo.

Él estaba detrás de aquellos guardias, aunque no hubiese alcanzado a verlo, el corazón se me había acelerado como solía hacerlo antes.  
Hay una tubería un poco suelta en la pared. Ni siquiera pienso en el ruido que hará, simplemente la agarro y apoyo ambos pies en la pared para tirar de ella.

No soy lo que se dice una ninja. Me caigo al suelo llevándome un bonito golpe en la cabeza y en la espalda, por lo que tardo un poco en levantarme. La tubería hacer un alto y metálico ruido que se propaga por todo el piso y oigo que los guardias se acercan. Agarro la tubería con fuerza y me coloco en la esquina. Cierro los ojos y siento cómo se acercan a mí, cómo están dispuestos a atacarme pero están asustados en el fondo. Apenas asoman el rostro cuando les propino un golpe con la tubería, a los dos a la vez ya que venían en paralelo. Caen al suelo inconscientes y me estremezo al oír el sonido de algún hueso crujir.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarles la cara, a saber cómo se las he dejado. Está claro que, si salgo de esta, me tomará meses recuperarme psicológicamente de todo esto. En los bolsillos de ambos, con las manos temblando y el corazón a toda velocidad. Las tengo.

Corro hacia el pasillo, ni siquiera alcanzo a mirar si ha venido algún otro guardia, solo corro hacia la celda.

Y ahí está él.

En el medio de la celda, sentado como Miki, con las manos esposadas a la pared. Me paro delante de la celda, respirando profundamente, me tiemblan las rodillas. No alcanzo a agarrar bien las llaves. Los dedos pierden la fuerza y, cuando caen al suelo, Ace levanta la cabeza despacio.

Tarda unos segundos en reconocerme. Quiero gritar, quiero sollozar, quiero hacer mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero nada me sale. Estoy paralizada, jamás había sentido tanta alegría y tristeza a la vez, jamás tanto miedo y alivio, era como volver a estar en casa y correr un peligro indescriptible.

Sin darme cuenta si quiera, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

Él no está muy distinto. No llora, pero no logra decir nada. Tiene los ojos como platos y la boca relajada, algo abierta, jamás le había visto así. Doy un paso hacia él de manera torpe.

-¿E-Eri…? ¿Cómo has…?

El murmuro de su voz hace que mi cuerpo recupere algo de energía. Camino hacia él despacio y me pongo de rodillas delante de él.

-¡Joder!-dice él, con una expresión de angustia total en la mirada.-¡Joder, Eri!

Me acerco mucho a su cuerpo y rápidamente le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. De nuevo su olor, su piel, casi lo había olvidado. Hundo la cara en su hombro y me pego a él completamente, sin decir nada en absoluto. Sollozo en su hombro y beso su cuello de vez en cuando. Él apoya su cabeza en mí y se pega todo lo que puede estando esposado a la pared. Me hace mil preguntas, pero yo no puedo dejar de olerle. Siento su corazón a toda velocidad, como el mío. Le miro y junto mi frente con la suya.

-Creía que no volvería a verte.

Él pega más su rostro con el mío. Estamos llenos de heridas y polvo, pero no nos importa.

-He venido a buscarte. ¿Cómo has salido de tu celda?

-No vuelvas a marcharte, Ace.

-¿Es cierto que Luffy te ha entregado? ¿Qué ha pasado, te han dejado salir?

-No dejaré que te pase nada.

Ninguno deja de hablar a pesar del poco sentido de la conversación. Estoy tan feliz que me olvido de dónde estoy. Por fin le he recuperado, después de tantos sueños y pesadillas, ahora era real. Estaba allí, conmigo, respirando el mismo aire que yo.

-Cuidado.-oigo una voz a mi lado. Ni siquiera había reparado en aquel grandullón azul de al lado.-Cuidado, Eri-san. Vienen los guardias, escóndete.

Miro a Ace y él repite lo que dice aquel hombre.

-¡Vete, Eri! ¡Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo, pero tienes que marcharte!

Me levanto y corro hacia una esquina de otro pasillo, cuando los guardias llegan de otros dos lados. Esta vez son muchos más.

-¡De prisa!-alcanzo a oír.-¡Llevaos a Portgas D. Ace! ¡Los prisioneros han sido liberados, ya están atacando a los guardias!

Deduzco que han visto a los dos hombres que yo he dejado inconscientes (no puedo creer que sea cierto lo que digo) y me muerdo las uñas, nerviosa.

Los ruidos desaparecen enseguida. Corro de nuevo a la celda y ahí está el hombre grandullón.

-¿Sigues aquí? ¡Vete, Eri-chan! ¡No seas inconsciente!  
-Eres amigo de Ace-kun, ¿verdad?-digo, acercándome a él. Me pongo de cuclilas y examino sus esposas.-Espera, te sacaré de aquí.


End file.
